


Skull on the Beach

by KCcandy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCcandy/pseuds/KCcandy
Summary: Something orange flared in the corner of his eye, by the waves. Fuyuhiko was still having trouble relying on one eye, but when his vision finally settled he could just make out a blurry girl dragging (or at least trying to drag) something that was far too heavy for her across the beach. She’d notice him any second, he realized too late, and notice him she did.“Hey shithead!”
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Skull on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitforyourcall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitforyourcall/gifts).



> This takes place right at the beginning of chapter 3, the night before Fuyuhiko slits his stomach at the restaurant. Hope you enjoy :)

Fuyuhiko hated feeling guilty. He hated knowing someone else’s blood was on his hands, a trait very unbecoming of a yakuza leader. So instead of thinking about what had happened, he decided he hated the stiff hospital bed he laid in just a bit more.

Two weeks, Mikan had told him. Two weeks until he could leave this shitty hospital bed and go back to the shitty island. Fuyuhiko scoffed; they wouldn’t even be alive in two weeks. Despite the blinding (ha.) pain in his eye, he lifted himself up and out of the cot. The Ultimate Yakuza didn’t need time to heal, and if he did, it wouldn’t be from the physical pain.

He managed to stumble his way through the hallway and out the door. Tsumiki was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t surprise him. He could tell that her promise to keep a watchful eye was a bluff before the words even left her mouth. Kuzuryu hated liars, and he found himself getting mad at her despite her absence aiding his escape. At least the anger gave him something else to focus on. 

Once he made it outside, Fuyuhiko realized he truly had no clue where he was. He deduced that this must be the third island, the one that opened up after her execution. Luckily for him, the bridge wasn’t too far out of sight, and he was able to stumble his way back to the main island, and to the second one from there.

Kuzuryu felt his legs would give out any second when he finally spotted the place he was looking for. The beach house was beautifully designed, but Kuzuryu thought it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. He was going to burn it to the ground, he decided.  _ Not now, but one day. _

__ Something orange flared in the corner of his eye, by the waves. Fuyuhiko was still having trouble relying on one eye, but when his vision finally settled he could just make out a blurry girl dragging (or at least trying to drag) something that was far too heavy for her across the beach. She’d notice him any second, he realized too late, and notice him she did. 

“Hey shithead!” He prepared himself for the worst, “Are you here to kill me? Gonna slit my throat or something?” Fuyuhiko could stay calm. He knew he was better than that. “Since your smelly bitch of a girlfriend was too busy shitting herself to finish the job?” He could practically feel his heart stop with that one, but he stayed silent. She wouldn’t have wanted him to waste his breath on something like this. 

__ He owed her that, at least. As Saionji plummeted more shitty insults towards him, his family, and her, every cell in his body screamed at him to defend her honor, but he didn’t. He’d disappointed her enough, he thought, and he was real fucking tired.

“Say something, fuckass!”  _ That’s gotta be a made up word, _ Kuzuryu thought as he made a mental note to add it to his vocabulary. He still refused to open his mouth, instead trying to look her straight in the eye. “What the hell are you doing, creep? I wi-”

“I’m sorry, Hiyoko.”

“What?” Her face contorted from disgust and hatred to pure resentment. “Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke? Is this your famed Yakuza apology? Or are you just gonna kill me?” She rambled on, “You’re gonna kill me and stomp my body into the sand, feed me to the sharks ‘cause that stupid, trashy skank you called your bodyguard couldn’t do it? Or maybe you are stupid enough to mean it, stupid enough to think I’ll for- that I’ll forgive you” Even though Fuyuhiko never looked away from her face, he didn’t notice the tears flooding her cheeks until she tripped over her words, “You think any of that’s gonna bring Mahiru back?”

“I meant tha-”

“I loved Mahiru.” Hiyoko’s face shifted into a serious expression, likely the most serious Fuyuhiko had ever seen her. Her eyes were puffy and red, not a hint of a smile on her face, but she wasn’t downright sobbing like she had been during the trial. Maybe Fuyuhiko wasn’t the only one becoming stronger. “I loved her so much I even told her so. She was never anything but kind to me, and maybe I didn’t know her that long, and maybe she never really felt the same way about me, but-” she started to choke up again, “but that doesn’t mean you’re the only one who gets to be upset about anything!”

They stood together for a minute or two, neither making a sound. Both noticed the silent tears cascading down their faces, but both were either too proud or too apathetic to mention them. He knew Saionji was likely thinking about how much better things would be if a taller, redhead girl was standing in his place, as he was thinking something similar about a silver-haired girl in Saionji’s. 

“Want some help?” Fuyuhiko broke the silence and pointed at the giant skull Hiyoko was attempting to drag up the beach.

“What help would you even be?” She sneered, “You’re like a midget. You know, I bet cause you’re so short in stature you’ve got a tiny-”

“I’ll give you a hand, damn.” He limped a few steps forward, and grabbed the back of the head.

“Are you even supposed to be out of the hospital? Or are you too much of a whiny little bitch to wait like you should?”

“Is that your way of saying you’re worried about me?”

“I haven’t even forgiven you, you nasty… you nasty fart!”

“I’ll apologize tomorrow, in front of everyone,” he assured her, ignoring that dumbass comment, “a proper Yakuza apology, like you deserve.”

“Slit your stomach for all I care.” She let her face fall as she sighed, “Help me bring this to the restaurant. I’m making a shrine for Mahiru.” Hiyoko glared with everything in her, “Don’t laugh, it’s not funny.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Fuyuhiko shook his head and helped her carry the skull up the beach.

“You’re not allowed to take any credit either.” Saionji decided, “Or tell anyone you helped.” Fuyuhiko nodded, and not another word was spoken between the two of them. They worked on the shrine all night, ignoring any noticeable signs of emotion the other portrayed. Eventually, everything was up and ready.

_ It’s fucking hideous.  _ Luckily for him, Kuzuryu did not voice his opinion to the girl; he simply stumbled off to his cabin and laid in bed until he heard the morning announcement. 

They weren’t friends, they never would be, but maybe Hiyoko could eventually come to understand him, as he came to understand her. Eventually.


End file.
